Dispensing equipment is an important component in the sales of consumer goods. Display cases used to market consumer goods are preferably designed to maximize storage capacity, while ensuring that the consumer good is easily accessible to the customer. Dispensing devices are known in the art, as shown in D500,417 S, D500,418 S, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,905; 3,931,894, 3,092,258, and 5,038,506.